warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prime
, armed with the Boltor Prime and the Ankyros Prime.]] The term Prime refers to any Weapon, Warframe, Sentinel, Archwing, or accessory made with Orokin technology. The non-Prime weapons and Warframes the Tenno use are based on the Orokin's designs, but are not actual pieces of Orokin technology.WARFRAME - Primes & Prime Access, WARFRAME - Prime Access FAQ Primes frequently sport improved damage, more Polarity slots, or other stat changes that grant them an advantage over their non-Prime derivatives. The Tenno have tried to imitate the success of Orokin technology in the form of the non-Prime items, resulting in slightly weaker variations. The Tenno were once capable of creating Primes of their own, examples being the Boar, Dakra, and the Kamas, however, such knowledge is now lost. With the rediscovery of the Void, many Prime items are being reclaimed by the Tenno and/or reverse-engineered by the Corpus and the Grineer, the strength of their craftsmanship being realized once more. Primes (V) Denotes Vaulted Primes, (B) Denotes Baro Ki'Teer Relic Primes, 1Denotes Founder-exclusive Primes. Warframes AshPrimeIcon.png| (V)|link=Ash Prime Atlas_PrimeIcon272.png| |link=Atlas Prime BansheePrimeIcon.png| (V)|link=Banshee Prime ChromaPrimeIcon.png| |link=Chroma Prime PrimeEmber.png| (V)|link=Ember Prime EquinoxPrimeIcon.png| |link=Equinox Prime PrimeExcalibur.png| |link=Excalibur Prime PrimeFrost.png| (V)|link=Frost Prime HydroidPrimeBust.png| (V)|link=Hydroid Prime Ivara_PrimeIcon272.png| |link=Ivara Prime LimboPrimeIcon.png| |link=Limbo Prime PrimeLoki.png| (V)|link=Loki Prime PrimeMag.png| (V)|link=Mag Prime MesaPrime.png| |link=Mesa Prime MiragePrime.png| (V)|link=Mirage Prime NekrosPrimeProfilePicture.png| |link=Nekros Prime PrimeNova.png| (V)|link=Nova Prime PrimeNyx.png| (V)|link=Nyx Prime OberonPrime.png| |link=Oberon Prime PrimeRhino.png| (V)|link=Rhino Prime SarynPrimeIcon.png| (V)|link=Saryn Prime TrinityPrimeIcon.png| (V)|link=Trinity Prime ValkyrPrimeProfilePicture.png| (V)|link=Valkyr Prime Booben.png| (V)|link=Vauban Prime VoltPrimeIcon.png| (V,B)|link=Volt Prime WukongPrime.png| |link=Wukong Prime ZephyrPrimeIcon.png| (V)|link=Zephyr Prime Primary BazaPrime.png| |link=Baza Prime FixedPrimeBoar.png| (V)|link=Boar Prime DEPrimeBoltor.png| (V)|link=Boltor Prime PrimeBraton.png| |link=Braton Prime PrimeBurston.png| |link=Burston Prime CernosPrime.png| (V)|link=Cernos Prime DELatronPrime.png| (V)|link=Latron Prime PrimeBowM.png| |link=Paris Prime RubicoPrime.png| |link=Rubico Prime PrimeSoma.png| (V)|link=Soma Prime StradavarPrime.png| |link=Stradavar Prime Sybaris Prime.png| |link=Sybaris Prime TiberonPrime.png| (V)|link=Tiberon Prime PrimeTigris342.png| |link=Tigris Prime VectisPrime.png| (V)|link=Vectis Prime ZhugePrime.png| |link=Zhuge Prime Secondary MirageAkboltoPrime.png| (V)|link=Akbolto Prime DEPrimeDualBroncos.png| |link=Akbronco Prime AkjagaraPrime.png| |link=Akjagara Prime Aklex Prime.png| (B)|link=Aklex Prime AksomatiPrime.png| |link=Aksomati Prime PrimeAkstiletto.png| (V)|link=Akstiletto Prime AkvastoPrime.png| (V)|link=Akvasto Prime PrimeBallistica.png| (V)|link=Ballistica Prime PrimeBronco.png| |link=Bronco Prime EuphoraPrime.png| (V)|link=Euphona Prime PrimeHikou.png| (V)|link=Hikou Prime LatoPrime.png| |link=Lato Prime PrimeLex.png| |link=Lex Prime PyranaPrime.png| |link=Pyrana Prime DESicarus Prime.png| (V)|link=Sicarus Prime PrimeLiDagger.png| (V)|link=Spira Prime PrimeVasto.png| (V)|link=Vasto Prime Melee DEPrimeAnkyros.png| (V)|link=Ankyros Prime PrimeBo.png| (V)|link=Bo Prime SwordPrime.png| (V)|link=Dakra Prime DestrezaPrime.png| |link=Destreza Prime DualKamasPrime.png| (V)|link=Dual Kamas Prime PrimeFang.png| |link=Fang Prime PrimeFragor.png| (V)|link=Fragor Prime PrimeGalatine342.png| |link=Galatine Prime PrimeGlaive.png| (V)|link=Glaive Prime GramPrime.png| |link=Gram Prime MirageKogakePrime.png| (V)|link=Kogake Prime KronenPrime.png| (V)|link=Kronen Prime PrimeNamiSkyla.png| (V)|link=Nami Skyla Prime PrimeNikana.png| (V)|link=Nikana Prime NinkondiPrime.png| |link=Ninkondi Prime PrimePolearm.png| |link=Orthos Prime ReaperPrime.png| (V)|link=Reaper Prime RedeemerPrime.png| |link=Redeemer Prime PrimeScindo.png| (V)|link=Scindo Prime SilvaAegisPrime.png| (V)|link=Silva & Aegis Prime SkanaPrime.png| |link=Skana Prime TekkoPrime.png| |link=Tekko Prime TipedoPrime.png| |link=Tipedo Prime VenkaPrime.png| (V)|link=Venka Prime Companions PrimeCarrier.png|Carrier Prime (V)|link=Carrier Prime DethcubePrime.png|Dethcube Prime|link=Dethcube Prime HeliosPrime.png|Helios Prime (V)|link=Helios Prime WyrmPrime.png|Wyrm Prime (V)|link=Wyrm Prime KubrowCollarPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Collar (V)|link=Kavasa Prime Collar Sentinel Weapons DeconstructorPrime.png| (V)|link=Deconstructor Prime DMR_Prime.png| |link=Deth Machine Rifle Prime SentinelBurstLaserPrime.png| (V)|link=Prime Laser Rifle SentinelSweeperPrime.png| (V)|link=Sweeper Prime Archwings ArchwingSuitPrime.png|Odonata Prime (V,B)|link=Odonata Prime Extractors DEResourceDroneUcPrime.png|Distilling Extractor Prime|link=Distilling Extractor Prime DETitan Extractor Prime.png|Titan Extractor Prime|link=Titan Extractor#Titan_Extractor_Prime Cosmetics PrimeScarfG.png|Abbera Prime Syandana PrimeScarfF.png|Capella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfV.png|Citadella Prime Syandana PrimeScarfD.png|Cycuta Prime Syandana ImpetusPrimeScarf.png|Impetus Prime Syandana DEMisaPrimeSyandana.png|Misa Prime Syandana NoruPrimeSyandana.png|Noru Prime Syandana ObliviaPrimeSyandana.png|Oblivia Prime Syandana PrimeFlameScarf2.png|Pyra Prime Syandana SpektakaScarf.png|Spektaka Prime Syandana SukiraPrimeSyandana.png|Sukira Prime Syandana UruPrimeSyandana.png|Uru Prime Syandana VistapaPrimeScarf.png|Vistapa Prime Syandana YamakoPrimeSyandana.png|Yamako Prime Syandana AcanthusPrimeArmor.png|Acanthus Prime Armor AtavistPrimeArmor.png|Atavist Prime Armor EdoPrimeBundle.png|Edo Prime Armor PrimedEosChestPlate.png|Prime Eos Armor ImugiPrimeBundle.png|Imugi Prime Armor SpiritsailPrimeBundle.png|Spritsail Prime Armor Primearmorbundle.png|Targis Prime Armor ValkyrPrimeDangles.png|Chordalla Prime ArokaPrimeSugatra.png|Aroka Prime Sugatra CatenoPrimeMeleeDangle.png|Careno Prime Sugatra ChollaPrimeSugatra.png|Cholla Prime Sugatra PrimeMeleeDangle.png|Daman Prime Sugatra KazeruPrimeSugatra.png|Kazeru Prime Sugatra ScrollingPrimeSugatra.png|Naviga Prime Sugatra SardinPrimeSugatra.png|Sardin Prime Sugatra TwitchPrimeSugatra.png|Spektaka Prime Sugatra ValaSugatraPrime.png|Vala Prime Sugatra PrimeAccessSarynSigil.png|Cycuta Prime Sigil PrimeAccessSigilLimbo.png|Rift Walker Prime Sigil VerlorumPrimeSigil.png|Velorum Prime Sigil IctusPrimeSet.png|Ictus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics Summusprime.png|Summus Prime Sentinel Cosmetics UndaPrimeSet.png|Unda Prime Sentinel Cosmetics KubrowArmourPrimeA.png|Kavasa Prime Armor CatbrowArmourPrime.png|Tibor Prime Armor PedestalPrime 512x342.png|Pedestal Prime OperatorPrimeArmourFull.png|Commodore Prime Operator Suit SaitaPrimeSuit.png|Saita Prime Operator Suit LisetPrimeSkin.png|Liset Prime MesaPrimeMontesaHelmet.png|Mesa Prime Montesa Helmet KubrowColorPackTang.png|Tang Prime Kubrow Fur Pattern KubrowArmorSanzangPrime.png|Sanzang Prime Kubrow Armor JindouPrimeSyandana.png|Jindou Prime Syandana MassifPrimeSyandana.png|Massif Prime Syandana OrcusPrime_b.png|Orcus Prime Sentinel Accessories Prime Related While technically not Primes, these units and items implement Orokin technology. Artifacts Weapons GrnQueenSceptre.png|link=Broken Scepter|Broken Scepter TeshinGlaive.png|link=Orvius|Orvius BallasSword.png|link=Paracesis|Paracesis Skiajati.png|link=Skiajati|Skiajati Warframes ExcaliburUmbra.png|link=Excalibur Umbra|Excalibur Umbra Cosmetics Excalibur_Umbra_Sunder_Helmet.png|link=Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet|Excalibur Umbra Sunder Helmet UmbraAArmour.png|link=The Sacrifice Collection|Umbra Arm Armor UmbraCArmour.png|link=The Sacrifice Collection|Umbra Chest Armor UmbraLArmour.png|link=The Sacrifice Collection|Umbra Leg Armor KubrowArmourUmbra.png|link=The Sacrifice Collection|Umbra Kubrow Armor CatbrowArmourUmbra.png|link=The Sacrifice Collection|Umbra Kavat Armor Miscellaneous OroFusexF.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Anasa Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexB.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Ayr Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexC.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Orta Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexE.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Piv Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexA.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Sah Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexG.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Valana Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexD.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Vaya Ayatan Sculpture AyatanZambuka.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Zambuka Ayatan Sculpture OroFusexOrnamentB.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Amber Ayatan Star OroFusexOrnamentA.png|link=Ayatan Treasures|Cyan Ayatan Star Orokitty.png|link=Kuria|Kuria FormaUmbra.png|link=Umbra Forma|Umbra Forma Fish Tromyzon.png|link=Fishing|Tromyzon Charamote.png|link=Fishing|Charamote Synathid.png|link=Fishing|Synathid Hybrids MoaFusion.png|Fusion MOA|link=Fusion MOA FusionDroneDE.png|Attack Drone|link=Attack Drone RegulatorDE.png|Informer|link=Informer OspreySuicide.png|Oxium Osprey|link=Oxium Osprey CaptainVorPistol.png|Seer|link=Seer GrnQueenGuardDualPistols.png|Twin Rogga|link=Twin Rogga Corrupted CorruptedLancerDE.png|Corrupted Lancer|link=Corrupted Lancer OrokinBladeSawman.png|Corrupted Butcher|link=Corrupted Butcher CorruptedCrewmanDE.png|Corrupted Crewman|link=Corrupted Crewman OrokinNullifySpaceman.png|Corrupted Nullifier|link=Corrupted Nullifier CorruptedShieldDroneDE.png|Orokin Drone|link=Orokin Drone OrokinSentry.png|Orokin Sentry|link=Orokin Sentry CorruptedHeavyDE.png|Corrupted Heavy Gunner|link=Corrupted Heavy Gunner CorruptedBombardNew.png|Corrupted Bombard|link=Corrupted Bombard CorruptedMOADE.png|Corrupted MOA|link=Corrupted MOA FusionDroneDE.png|Corrupted Drone|link=Corrupted Drone OrokinHealingAncientAvatar.png|Corrupted Ancient|link=Corrupted Ancient VorTwo.png|Corrupted Vor|link=Corrupted Vor Mods PrimedAnimalInstinctMod.png| |link=Primed Animal Instinct PrimedBaneOfCorpus.png| |link=Primed Bane of Corpus PrimedBaneOfCorrupted.png| |link=Primed Bane of Corrupted PrimedBaneOfGrineer.png| |link=Primed Bane of Grineer PrimedBaneOfInfested.png| |link=Primed Bane of Infested PrimedChargedShell.png| |link=Primed Charged Shell PrimedContinuity.png| |link=Primed Continuity PrimedCryoRoundsMod.png| |link=Primed Cryo Rounds PrimedExpelCorpus.png| |link=Primed Expel Corpus PrimedExpelCorrupted.png| |link=Primed Expel Corrupted PrimedExpelGrineer.png| |link=Primed Expel Grineer PrimedExpelInfested.png| |link=Primed Expel Infested PrimedFastHands.png| |link=Primed Fast Hands PrimedFeverStrikeMod.png| |link=Primed Fever Strike PrimedFlow.png| |link=Primed Flow PrimedFury.png| |link=Primed Fury PrimedHeatedCharge.png| |link=Primed Heated Charge PrimedHeavyTrauma.png| |link=Primed Heavy Trauma PrimedMorphicTransformer.png| |link=Primed Morphic Transformer PrimedPackLeaderMod.png| |link=Primed Pack Leader PrimedPistolGambit.png| |link=Primed Pistol Gambit PrimedPistolAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Pistol Ammo Mutation PrimedPointBlank.png| |link=Primed Point Blank PrimedPressurePoint.png| |link=Primed Pressure Point PrimedQuickdraw.png| |link=Primed Quickdraw PrimedRavage.png| |link=Primed Ravage PrimedReach.png| |link=Primed Reach PrimedRegen.png| |link=Primed Regen PrimedRifleAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Rifle Ammo Mutation PrimedShotgunAmmoMutation.png| |link=Primed Shotgun Ammo Mutation PrimedSmiteCorpus.png| |link=Primed Smite Corpus PrimedSmiteCorrupted.png| |link=Primed Smite Corrupted PrimedSmiteGrineer.png| |link=Primed Smite Grineer PrimedSmiteInfested.png| |link=Primed Smite Infested Primed Shred.png| |link=Primed Shred PrimedSlipMagazine.png| |link=Primed Slip Magazine Primed Sure Footed.png| |link=Primed Sure Footed PrimedTargetCracker.png| |link=Primed Target Cracker PrimedVigor.png| |link=Primed Vigor SacrificialPressure.png| |link=Sacrificial Pressure SacrificialSteelMod.png| |link=Sacrificial Steel UmbralFiber.png| |link=Umbral Fiber UmbralIntensify.png| |link=Umbral Intensify UmbralVitality.png| |link=Umbral Vitality Trivia *Using full-model replacement or non-prime skins on items capable of equipping them will completely change the item's appearance to the model used by the skin, ex. equipping the Abra Paris Skin on the Paris Prime will change the weapon's model to that of the normal Paris equipped with the skin. **In the case of Prime Warframes, this will only affect the base model of the Warframe, and will not affect any 'attachments' on the Prime Warframe (such as the pauldrons on Rhino Prime). It also doesn't affect the helmet, which is a separate piece and can be swapped out at will from the arsenal for any alternate helmets (including the non-Prime version, regardless of whether or not the player has the non-primed variant). **As of , the player can apply the default skin to a primed Warframe as well as toggle Prime details on or off when using a Tennogen skin other than the Prime or default skins. However, this option is not available for skins such as Immortal skins. See Also *Weapons **Dex **Kuva **Mara **MK1 **Prisma **Syndicate Weapons **Vandal **Wraith *Warframes *Void Fissure *Prime Vault *Primed Mods References de:Prime it:Prime es:Prime Category:Prime Category:Orokin Category:Browse